Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates systems and methods for processing and organizing electronic content. In particular, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to computerized systems and methods for processing and organizing electronic content, such as e-mail, in content stacks based on the classification of the electronic content. The content stacks may be electronically displayed or presented to a user.
Background
Today, electronic content exists in many forms and for different purposes. In addition, users may view and analyze electronic content through various forms of devices, including computers, laptops, mobile phones, smartphones, and personal digital assistants. For example, e-mail was originally designed for electronic communications, but today, e-mail is used for many other things (e.g., to-do lists, file archives, content consumption, contact management, and the like). These uses of e-mail, coupled with the proliferation of other electronic content, including social networking messages, text messages, e-commerce, and e-mail marketing, have resulted in cluttered inboxes, missed e-mails or messages, and lost productivity as users struggle to organize and manage e-mail and other electronic content appropriately.
Various techniques have been proposed for organizing and presenting electronic content. For example, some e-mail systems apply rules to categorize and highlight e-mails. These rules may be used to automatically move e-mail messages to a particular folder or highlight an urgent e-mail. Additionally, filters, foldering, labeling, and tagging have all been proposed in systems and applications that attempt to provide electronic content in an organized manner for users. However, many of these approaches require a high level of cognitive processing and/or significant manual intervention by users. In addition, some of these approaches generate unnecessary clutter or undecipherable information, making it difficult for users to efficiently view and analyze electronic content.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for processing and organizing electronic content, including e-mail, electronic messages, and other forms of electronic content. Moreover, there is a need for improved solutions for organizing and managing electronic content in a manner that is smart, dynamic, and visual, and addresses the needs of users.